Amethyst Rage
by Drakai
Summary: His grandfather missing, his elder cousin kidnapped by aliens, what's a young hero to do, but call another family member for help. Only this one's name doesn't rhyme with theirs.


Ben Tennyson, wielder of the Omnitrix, and his cousin Gwen, along with former-villain Kevin Levin, had spent the night searching for Gwen's older brother Ken. The search had finally led them to a small town in the middle of nowhere, to a diner and mechanic shop. There they had not only found sign of the missing brother, but their equally missing grandfather as well. Now they were standing in front of the diner, looking at the factory where their missing family embers were.

"So, what's the plan Tennyson?" Kevin asked the changeling teen.

"We charge?" Ben offered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Works for me."

"Boys." Gwen sighed, shaking her head and fishing her phone out of her pocket.

"UH, Gwen, who are you calling?"

"Backup." The redhead said simply, smirking at her teammates' questioning looks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In another part of America, surprisingly enough in the town of Bellwood, in a random two-story house in the suburbs a phone rang. A sleepy groan was heard and a hand popped out from under the covers of a bed in the main bedroom and grabbed the offending thing, answering it.

"Hello, you have successfully dialed a number. Unfortunately, seeing as how it's two in the morning, the guy on the other side is all out of fucks to give for whatever asinine reason you have for calling. Go away."

"You done?" A mirthful, female voice was heard from the other side.

"Gwen!" The man shot out from the bed. "And if you're calling me at this time of day Ben must be with you. How are my two favorite little cousins doing?"

"It could be better. And ben says hi."

"Why? What's wrong? Is somebody bothering you? Just give me the name and I'll go beat him up."

"You could say that. Ken's missing, and we tracked him here. Turns out that Grandpa's here as well. We could probably use your help."

"Say no more, I'll be there straight away." He paused, looking down at himself. "Or as soon as I get dressed. Don't move, kiddo."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who did you call? Who'd I say hi to?" Ben asked as soon as Gwen hung up.

"Our cousin."

"Oh yeah? And what's his name, Glen? Or is it Jen?"

"Alright, enough Kevin. And it's neither. You'll meet him soon enough. He might threaten you a little, though." Kevin scoffed.

"So we just wait here for him, then?"

"Well he did say to stay where we are, but…" She cast a glance at the factory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ken, please stop. We'll help you. Save you." Not half an hour later, after sneaking in through the drainage system, the same way Grandpa Max did before them, they found Ken. Only, he wasn't alone, exactly.

"Help me? Save me? You don't get it, do you Gwen?" The thing grabbing his face, slowly turning him into one of them, a DNAlien, spread a little. "I gladly serve the Masters now. And soon, so will you!" He charged at the girl, who flinched, bracing herself.

Before the hit could connect, the entire factory shook. Then again. Two DNAliens crashed through the windows of the wall facing outside, splattering against the ground. A purple ring appeared on the wall before it crumbled away, kicking up dust.

As the dust settled a man walked through the hole, boots clanking against the ground.

"Thought I told you to stay put. Honestly…" His voice was smooth, and very serious. He was tall, with an athletic build. His hair was blond, spiky, and fell evenly around his head, showing bright blue eyes. He was dressed in black jeans and muscle shirt, his silver belt buckle showing a snarling tiger skull. Over the t-shirt he had a purple open dress-shirt, covered by a black leather jacket, with a purple tiger decal on the back. Black boots, also leather, were on his feet, and an emerald necklace was around his neck. He took out a silver cigar case with a tiger engraving, filed with hand-rolled brown cigars, and a silver lighter. A purple flame bathed his face as he lit one cigar. "Well?"

"Ha, if it isn't cousin Naruto." The blonde looked carefully at the possessed man.

"Ken? No, not quite Ken. A Xenocite."

"Well, aren't you the smart one. But it doesn't matter, because I am going to destroy you all." Ken charged blindly at Naruto, who swiftly sidestepped the charge and clotheslined his cousin in the same move.

"Be silent, parasite." He muttered.

"Wow." Kevin muttered.

"Yeah, that's cousin Naruto." Ben grinned, walking to the blonde.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Benji." Naruto gave a small grin, ruffling the teen's hair. "Haven't seen you in a year. You've grown."

"Where have you been?"

"Oh, around." Naruto chuckled, giving a hug to Gwen. "I've actually just moved back to Bellwood, so you'll see me more often." He then turned to Kevin, who reflexively straightened a little. "And as for you… Kevin Levin."

"Yes, sir." Kevin couldn't help but take a step back when Naruto took one forward. The older man was one of the scariest people he'd ever seen.

"What are your intentions with my cousin?"

"Huh?"

"The red-head. The one that's a girl. What are your intentions with her?"

"Uh… I… Ah…" Kevin stuttered, looking down. Behind Naruto, Gwen and Ben shared a knowing glance.

"I see…" Naruto looked at the teen for a moment. "Very well. A little warning, though. I recently visited Khoros. I think you know what I'm referring to." Kevin's eyes widened. "Yes, that. You and I will have a little talk when this is over. But now let's see what we can do with dear cousin Ken, shall we?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yet another new story. Surprised? Then you're an idiot.**

**And yes, both the tiger and the color purple are very important.**


End file.
